Although metal sheeting has been used to cover the outside of industrial buildings for many years, it is only in the recent few years that metal panels have found widespread use in covering the sides and roofs of all types of buildings, whether residential, industrial, business or governmental. Not only has the paneling become more aesthetically appealing, but machinery has been developed to manufacture the paneling on the building site to fit any length required.
The paneling of the prior art has suffered from either or both of two major problems; namely, (1) the paneling has not been rainproof, and (2) the assembly and fastening of the paneling to the building has involved the use of separate clips. It is believed that the present invention has, for the first time, solved both of these problems satisfactorily.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel building panel. It is another object of this invention to provide a new building panel which does not employ clips in its assembly, and which does not leak in a normal rainstorm. Still other objects will appear in the more detailed description which follows.